A Strange Alliance
by Legato Meroe
Summary: Anna and Nina have fought for years. After "The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5" they find themselves fighting again only this time they find themselves in the middle of someone elses fight. Anna-Brian, mild Nina-Yoshimitsu
1. Fateful Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any namco characters or any game characters for that matter.

Legato626: Hope you all like this fic. its a new aproch to how the war between Anna and Nina, . They have been fighting all over the world leaving destruction and chaos where ever they go. So what would happen if yet another dueling pair met up with them. Especialy if romance comes into play.

Chapter 1: Fateful Meeting

Nina crouched under the window as she slapped in another clip into her MP5. She was tired and sore from all the running and hiding. Her black and silver jumpsuit was faded with several cuts along it where bullets had skidded across and pieces of shrapnel had hit. She bent down to look at her leg which had a deep cut from one of Anna's claymore mines. "Damn, she really is pissing me off with her traps!" she said wrapping her leg with gauss tape. They had been fighting for about seven to eight days after they both lost the King of Iron Fist Tournament Five. Anna had gone into a murderous rage after being defeated by Nina and Nina was content losing to her "son" in the tournaments final round. He had a good cause trying to find where he came from instead of her and her silly contest with her sister. She looked over the window ledge to see nothing but smoke and ruble. It seemed clear so she got up with her gun up against her shoulder and scaned theruins for any sign of her sister. she walked down the halways looking for both the claymore mines Anna had laid and her sniper rifles laser beam. One thing that Anna never seemed to get was the fact that lasers leave a trail. Nina came to the end of the hall and found herself in a crater they had made in an earlier encounter. One thing Nina took great pride in was her ability to remember almost every bullet she had ever fired. This was when she still had a one last grenade and saw Anna scoping the ruins for signs of her sister. She didnt see it coming but was still able to dodge the explosion. Nina saw a nice place to stay for the night and drifted off to sleep. She never closed her eyes however, not for one second.

Anna sat on her sleeping bag and dismantled her Ingram Mac 90. It was custom mad just for her with a long barreled silencer with a flash suppressor on the end of it. A laser sight on the bottom and an intricatly worked pattern of barbed wire on the casing of the gun. She cleaned the barrel and the slide loader to prevent a jam from happening. She chuckled to herself as she thought of how just a few hours ago it had jammed on her and she had to resort to using her hip pistol. "I need to get a better side arm." she said to her self looking at her 45. cal Bulldog. It wasn't her favorite gun but it could punch a hole into a brick wall with reletive ease so she didnt complain to much. It was a big pain to reload however and slowed her down considerably. "At least ill be able to get out of here soon." she said sliding the barrel back into the gun casing. Anna knew that Nina couldnt keep this up forever with that shrapnel wound that one of her claymore mines gave. "It's sad though, I was hoping it would be more exciting than this." she said laying her Ingram into the case and putting her pistol in her hip holster. She walked over to the window and took a look around with her binoculars. She couldnt find Nina anywhere but then again she didnt expect to. She lit a cigarette and sat down on her cot. She had set up this little base right in the heart of the ruined town when they first got here. After a while she used it for all her needs. It had become more like a second house than a hideout. Anna put out her cigarette and fell asleep with her hand on her gun.

Nina woke in the morning with a blink and a sudden jump. She tunred the safety on her gun off and wipped around. There was nothing there but it felt like someone was watching her. Nina cicled the area and found nothing except one of Anna's mines. She disarmed it and threw it out of the building. She suddenly came under heavy fire that didnt seem like anything Anna had ever been able to weild. The volume of the bullets and the sound of the gun suggested a Vulcun cannon. The same weapon used for missle defense, Nina dived back into the building. The heavy rain of led poured into the ruined building tearing away the wall and quickly causing it to fall on top of Nina. She positioned herself to where the wall would do the least amount of damage and braced for impact. She suddenly felt herself being pushed out of the way by a powerful hand. Nina turned to see a familier blade splitting the wall in two. "Is that who I think it is?" she said looking at the mans armor and weapon. It was of course the Manji leader Yoshimitsu who had saved Nina from the wall. He hit the now split wall in the middle and the wal opened like a saloon door and he threw about four kunai knives into the smoke of gunpowder. Nina heard three metallic hits and then a solid flesh hit. "Damn you!" she heard as another roar of gunfire started up. "We must find cover!" Yoshimitsu said in heavy japanese. Nina nodded and ran along side him. The bullet trail followed them closly as they ran along the wall of several buildings. Nina noticed that the bullet trail was getting uncomfortably close and just when she thought she was going to be hit she felt an arm around her waist and felt the floor leave her. Yoshimitsu had picked her up and had jumped up into the third story of a broken down building. The mini-gun fired at the window but the two were gone and away from the hail of bullets.

Anna saw the whole intire thing from the window. She had her scope out and was scanning the buildings when she heard the gunfire. She quickly saw a building crumble and the image of her sister and another person that she couldnt make out running at top speed then jumpimg imto the air and into a building that her scope couldnt see into. She looked back to see a man without a shirt and a large X on his chest that seemed to be a medical scar. he had steely cold eyes that seemed to shift with the wind and his hair was white as though it were sprayed that color. His pants were a jungle style camo with belts of ammo holding them up. HE of course carried the Vulcan .50 cal mini-gun that he seemed to weild with ease. He had on a large pack of ammo as well to supply the bullet eating bohemoth. His stomach was bleeding profusly from the knife wound and he soon slumped over holding his bleeding gut. Anna saw this and thought to herself for a moment "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." She loaded her Bulldog and her Ingram and set off with a medical kit to help him out.

Legato626: Tell me whatcha think. I hope you all like it so far because its gonna get better. I'm really excited about this one.


	2. The Ties That Bind

Legato626: Its reviewer appreciation day!

RAHAF: I agree she's the best out of the two he he

Lil'Tommygirl: Thanks, I'm really sorry but I don't think it will get much shorter.

Aozame32: That's cool to hear but dot worry about getting outside influence I'm really not exploring much into those two. It just sounded like a really good pairing.

Chapter 2: The Bonds That Tie.

Nina woke to see Yoshimitsu practicing his aim with his Kunai. He kicked up an apple that he had found in his napsack and threw his knife, cutting the apple in two perfect halves. He caught them both and walked to the wall pulling out his Kunai and sheathing it in his wrist holder. He turned to Nina who now was sitting up in her bedding. She was dressed in a grey urban camo out fit with her jacket open exposing her black sports bra. She also had a pair of black fingerless gloves on and her hair in a pony tail hidden under a black barre. She was under a silk padded blanket that depicted an epic war across her body. She looked down and admired it, looking over the craftsmanship of the beautifully woven blanket. "Its beautiful." she said looking at Yoshimistsu who was now sitting cross legged. "My great Grandmother made that me when I was young." he said as he placed another piece of wood on the log cabin he had made for the fire. "Are you sure lighting a fire is such a good idea?" Nina said raising an eyebrow. Yoshimitsu laughed gently and nodded making a spark with a piece of flint and his armor. Nina took time to notice he was in a black suit of armor that had a shine about it in the fires spark. His mask was classic Yoshimitsu with a skeletal look and a line going down the face to open the mask. Nina thought back on how no one has seen his face before, none that she could remember anyway. She was warmed by the fire and she began to get comfortable. She slowly started to go back to sleep as she saw Yosimitsu tending the fire with a stick. He got up and walked to the window of the battle ridden building and saw the night's sky full of stars. The site of stars always calmed him with their lights flickering like fireflies. He thought of his fallen comrades and the good doctor that had offered his services in order to help him conquer the Mishima Zibatsu. "Fury will pay. I will make sure of this personally." He turned back to the site of the fire and Nina. "She will make a valuable ally if she is willing to help me." Yoshimitsu said as he sat down by the fire cross-legged. He resumed rolling the coals around and seeing the sparks.

Brian stumbled along the wall of several ruined houses, his blood leaving a clearly seen trail of blood. He slung his mini-gun over his shoulder and looked for a place to rest. His vision blurring and he found himself walking into walls and pillars. He suddenly saw a red flash in front of him. He tried to swing his gun around but he soon fell to his face. Anna came out of the shadows and saw he was bleeding out. "Shame, he's a fine specimen of man." she said circling him with a slight smile on her face. She gazed over his battle hardened body and his choice of weapon. "Wonder if he's compensating for something?" she said laughingly. "Well I can't just let him die here. I'd better get him fixed up." she said hoisting him on her back and carried his dead weight back to her hideout. She had stitched up his stomach and dressed his wounds. She luckily had the same blood type as him so restoring his blood loss was simple. She hooked up an I.V. with a blood bag she had brought with. "Girls gotta be prepared." she said. She looked over herself and saw she was covered in his blood. "Way to make a first impression." she said as she unzipped her red jumpsuit. She was wearing a skin tight red suit that showed off her curves and was more a taunting outfit than a fighting one. She unzipped the front of her suit and slid her shoulders out letting the arms fall to her sides. She now only wore half of the suit and a back bra. "Now where did I put that dress." she said looking for her black Chinese dress. "Either I'm in heaven or they were really really wrong about hell." she heard behind her. She whipped around with her Bulldog drawn and pointed right between his eyes. "If you had wanted to kill me," he said sitting up on the bed and holding his stomach. "You would have killed me already." he said shooting her a glare of ice that made her skin crawl. Anna just spun the Bulldog around her finger "That's true, I only saved you because i'm in need of your services." she said holstering her gun and raising the top of her outfit back on. She zipped it only half way giving her a still very seductive look. "Anna Williams, and you are?" she said holding out her hand. "Bryan Fury, I don't shake hands." he said getting up and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "I've got my own reasons for being here, I can't waste time helping you." he said searching his pockets for a light. "If you help me Bryan, I'll help you." she said holding a compact version of a flame thrower out towards his face. She lit the pilot light and Bryan leaned in, lighting the cigarette. "Well i'm not going anywhere for awhile, what's your plan." he said breathing out a column of smoke. Anna sat on her bed and crossed her legs over "I'm after a target in this city named Nina Williams. She's a top C.I.A. agent and one of the world's foremost assassins. She also happens to be my sister." Bryan's eyebrow rose slightly at hearing this. "So why the bitter sibling rivalry?" Anna just uncrossed her legs and got up. "That's not important, all that matters is that she's dead by the end of this little confrontation." she said bluntly as she went to one of her metal suitcases. Bryan sat down in the window sill and smoked the rest of his cigarette. "Sure, I'll help but in return you must help me on my hunt. I'm after the Manji parties' leader Yoshimitsu." Anna at this stopped roaming over her dresses and assorted outfits. "You mean you're out to destroy the Manji party all by yourself?" she said shocked at the prospect of trying to kill the biggest clan in Japan. "Any particular reason why?" she said finding a silk white robe in her suitcase. Bryan started to laugh to himself first quietly then breaking into hysterical laughter. Anna simply tried to ignore the laughter as she unzipped her outfit and slipped into the soft white robe. Bryan turned to her "To tell you the truth...no there's really no reason." he said looking her over and in his mind undressing her. "You certainly don't care to cover much do you?" Bryan said giving her a flirtatious smile. Half his body may be a machine but the other half was still a man. "Why, does it bother you?" she said turning her back to him and giving him a little wink. "Not one bit." he said looking out at the night sky once again.

Nina woke to a few pillars of light streaking over her face. Yoshimitsu had fallen asleep sitting in a cross legged position with his sword in between his hands to be ready at a moments notice. "Good thing he's on my side." she said to herself laughing slightly. Yoshimitsu at this awakened and put his blade to her throat. Her training kicked in and she put her berretta to his temple. They both paused for a heartbeat and noticed what was really going on. Yoshimitsu automatically sheathed his sword in a fluid motion and bowed to one knee. Nina had holstered her pistol and sat forward. "A thousand apologies for my behavior Ms. Williams." Yoshimitsu said, still kneeling at her feet. "i'm not exactly someone to bow to Yoshimitsu." she said folding up his blanket. "Your correct, i'm sorry." he said standing up. Nina just laughed as she put the blanket in his bag. "You certainly are proper aren't you?" she said grabbing her bag of gear. Nina pulled out a clip for her MP5 and secured it in place. "You ready?" she asked Yoshimitsu who now just realized that Nina had put all her stuff in his bag for him. "I...yes yes I am ready. Lead the way Ms. Williams." he said bowing and picking up his napsack.

Bryan woke in the morning to the rustling of clothing and equipment. "Going hunting without me?" he said not even opening his eyes. "Hardly, if you'd open your beautiful eyes once you'd see what I was doing." Bryan at this slowly opened his eyes to see she was walking around in the same silk white robe she wore that night, the light streaming through the thin material. She had been meditating in the middle of the room amidst candles and a ceremonial sword. She was basking in the light of the crisp morning and she seemed perfectly at peace. Bryan got up and put his feet to the cold ground with a thud. He stretched out and the room was filled with sounds of straining metal. At this Anna turned to him and gave him a little wink "More to you than meets the eye." Bryan just sat back down and put his head in his hands. "What's wrong? Had a bad dream?" she said playfully as she went over to him and run her fingers through his hair. "There's just so much I have to do. Sometimes it gets to me." he said looking up at her and gazing over her flowing curves. "Tell you what handsome, after this whole mess is over. I can see if I can get you a job with the agency I work for. We may need someone like you around." She sat on his lap and he laid his head on her legs. She played with his hair more and she looked out the window.

Legato626: The story is on the move. And the relationship between Bryan and Anna has begun to flourish. But with bullets flying and passions rising, who will come out on top? Heck I don't even know and i'm the writer! But i'm sure its gonna be good.


	3. The First Encounter

Legato626:glad to hear you like it so far. Im not planning on makeing this a really long fic because I need to get working on my teen titans fic with my co-writer. But that doesnt mean its not gonna be a good story for the rest of this crazy ride.

Chapter 3: First Encounter.

Nina walked out into the sun and felt the warmth stream over her body. She looked at her surroundings, being nothing more than the ruble of dead buildings and fallen towers. "We certainly have left a large mess behind us." Nina said with a sigh. She hated how no matter where her and Anna ended up facing each other, the area ended up almost obliterated. "This once use to be such a quite and serene little town." she said to her self cheacking the roof tops and ally ways. "It's not all your fault Ms. Williams, you arent the same reckless destroyer your sister is." Nina smiled at Yoshimitsu. "How do you know? just because im the "good girl" doesnt mean im not a cold ruthless killer." She said coyly as she walked up a pile of ruble and walked backwards. Yoshimitsu just laughed to himself "Very well then Ms. Williams, untill I see different you are the more ruthless killer." She laughed and adjusted her backpack on her shoulders "And dont you forget it. But if you don't stop calling me Ms. Williams you'll see just how deadly I can be." she said looking at Yoshimitsu who had bowed in apologie. They had wlked around for about an hour when Nina stopped Yoshimitsu. "Do you hear that?" she said quitly as she heard the crunching of pavement on the other side of the wall they hide behind. Yoshimistsu nodded and reached into belt grabbing three Kunai blades. "On three." he said moving closer to the walls opening. Nina pulled her silenced Barrette out and nodded. "One...two..thr," he was cut off when he saw the person they thought was an enemy. It was an older middle aged man who seemed to be lost and confused. "This use to be fifth street, and that was the bar...dammit! What the hell is going on here its like war broke out and no one told me!" the man said with notable rage in his voice. He was an obvious local drunk with no where to go now that the bar and his home had been destroyed in the cross fire. "We should leave him be." Nina said holstering her sidearm. Yoshimitsu on the other hand after putting his Kunai back in his belt stood up and began to aproach the man. "You should seek shelter my friend it is not safe here." Yoshimitsu said in a caring but insistant voice. "Whatever you say pal, no place to get a decent drink in anyway." he said turning to leave. "Wait, here take it and get out of here." Yoshimitsu said throwing him a canteen of warm Sake. "Hey thanks a lot my friend." the man said turning into the alley way next to the building.

Brian was seacing every stone for the two targets he was after. "Still no sign of the Anna." he said into his Comset. "No worries, they'll come to us. Shes not one for staying in one place for very long." Anna said as she was seaching the buildings individually. "Ive set up some more claymore mines. That should keep her on her toes, she hates using booby traps." Anna said giggling. Brian laughed slightly turning off his Comset. "Boy Brian you sure know how to pick em." he said searching down another alley. The only difference was that there was some one in this ally. Brian raised his Vulcan and opened fire with 100 rounds of 50 Cal. AP rounds. The ally way became ablaze with the hil of bullets. Brain began to laugh insanly as his belt of ammunition began to run low. He stoped fireing and let the barrel spin for about 30 seconds leaving a whine in the smoke filled air. "Brian! Brian come in!" his Comset screamed. "Im here, saw something in an alley way and opened up on it." he said turning off his mini-gun and walking twords the mangled corpse of his target. "It doesnt appear to be them..some local town drunk." he said into the Comset. "Hold position, i'll be there in two seconds." she said. Anna walked twords Brians position with her Ingram drawn and ready. If she knew her sister, and she did, Nina would be along any minute to see what happeed. She saw Brian standing in the alley way with his mini gun slung over his shoulder. He looked down at the man and turned him over to examine what he had on his body. "He's got a flask of sake on him." Brian said smelling the strong alcohol all over the ground. "They cant be very far away..." she said as a shot rang out from the rooftops over head. "Take cover!" Anna yelled as she raised her ingram to the rooftops and opened fire. Brian slammed his back against the wall of the building and slung his mini-gun around. He aimed at the roof tops and fired of a volly that wittled away the wall to reveal Nina.

"I'll keep them busy, you go around and suprise them!" Nina yelled to Yoshimitsu over the thunderous gunfire. Yoshimitsu nodded and jumped of the roof, landing softly. "I just hope miss Williams knows what shes doing." he said as he unsheathed his Katana and stealthily ran over to Brain and Anna's position. Nina reloaded her MP5 and pulled a pin on one of her flash-bang grenades and threw it down into the alley. The suddeny blinding light and loud crack made Anna fall to the ground and hold her ears. Brain's cybernetics strained to see through the grendes effects just in time to see the outline of a figure charging foreward with sword drawn. Brian lifted his mini-gun and blocked the attack. The grinding of metal on metal was almost unberable to Anna who had just regained most of her hearing. "Shut up!" she yelled and fired at Yoshimitsu who quickly disengaged Brian and dodged the hail of gunfire with reletive ease. Brian quickly regained his ground and opened up at Nina on the roof tops. She quickly rolled out of the line of fire, gazing over the other side to see Yoshimitsu and Anna engaged in a lightining quick exchange of gunfire and sword slashes. They both seemed graceful as Anna would fire Yoshimitsu would turn and cut into the air where she once was. In any other situation it would have been a beautiful display of martial prowess however in the current situation it was common place. Nina rolled from the roof top down to the ground behind Brian who was still firing at the heat signature on the roof. Nina smiled at her ingenuity with a lighter and camo netting while taking careful aim at her target. Brian's sensory flashed red and his automatic counters went into action throwing him twords the wall. Nina suprisingly missed seeing Brians body seem to move un-naturally, pulling his arms arouind his back with the minigun level. "O shit!." she said as she dived for cover.

Yoshimistu and Anna were fighting more ferociusly now. The began to move with amazing speed while dodging bullets and slashes. The two started fighting twords a house that was still standing. Anna, having been cut in the arm slightly and a graze on her stomach, had pulled out her compact flame thrower and was now gaining the upper hand. Yoshimitsu deperatly tried to dodge many of the attacks from the flame. The pilot light was being used as a blade more than a torch causing many openings in his armor. "Feeling the burn samuri?" Anna said hoping her playful ignorance would set him off balance. "Depends, how are your wounds?" Yoshimitsu said slicing the air delicatly where Anna's head use to be. "I'm fine!" she said enraged that he would dare show simpathy. Yoshimitsu jumped on the roof and pulled out three of his Kunai blades and threw them at Anna just as she threw a grenade into the house. Two of the Kunai found their mark, hitting Anna in the upper thigh and between her bones in her arm. "Son of a Bitch!" she said as the grenade exploded inside the house. Yoshimitsu flew twenty feet from the house explosion feeling his skin on fire and shrapnel fragments digging into his armor. Yoshimitsu landed into a building and was buried under the ruble of the collapsing roof. Anna pulled the knives out and threw them to the ground. "Dammit, that hurts, that asshole!" she said stopping the bleeding in her arm with a gauss pad from her medical bag.

Nina ran for it. She never liked the idea of retreating but in this case she was outgunned. His rounds were punching through anything she found to hide behind. "I've got to find Yoshimitsu and get back to the shelter." she said as she ran from building to building trying to escape the cyborgs wrath. Brian had a hard time following her through the walls and houses but he kept a fairly accurate aim all the same. Nina thought quickly, if she didnt move fast she would end up on a mantle above Anna's fireplace. She threw the rest of her flash bangs outside causeing brian to dive for cover. Nina ran like crazy, she ran for all she had, to get away from her position. The sachel charges she just placed were set to detonate in ten seconds. "Chew on this." she said under her breath as she dived behind a burnt out car. The charges detonated catching Brian dead center. He was thrown through the building he was standing beside and ran a crater into the ground on before he hit a car, bending it in half. Brian was down and his cybernetics went through a temporary shut down. Nina brushed herself off and the weight of her injurys hit home after the adrenaline rush stopped. She had lost some blood but nothing to worry about, her biggest problem was her ankle. "Damn, just once id like a little rest for once." she said scanning the buildings for a sign of Yoshimitsu. "My god! what happened here?" she said looking over the battle field that Anna and Yoshimitsu had created. Nina saw a hand reaching up from a pile of ruble and grasping at the air. She walked over and suddenly realized the armor was his. "Hold on! ill get you out of there!" she said throwing rocks from side to side getting closer to him. Yoshimitsu was almost unconcious due to the pain of his wounds. "Nina..im glad your alright..." he said finally passing out from the pain. "Stay awake dammit!" she screamed slapping his mask. It was no use he was out cold which could be very bad news. Nina dragged him out of the ruble and hefted him over her shoulders. "Hang in there." she said heading twords the shelter.

Review please: or my wrath shall be swift and satisfying...at least for me muahaha!


	4. Picking Out the Shrapnel

Legato626: Welcome to another chapter. Hoped you liked the last installment. Its reviewer appreciation week.

Chapter 4: Picking Out the Shrapnel.

Anna walked along the battle ridin streets leaning against the wall. Her wounds weren't very serious but they still slowed her down. "That bastard really tore me up." she said limping against the wall which was becoming painted with her blood. Anna was fading fast, if she didnt get to her medical supplis soon she might bleed out and die right there. "Not the worst situation i've been in but its still killing me." she said laughing slighty as she saw the tall building that he and Brian had stayed in. "Brian!" she thought. "I hope he made it out of there." she said gaining a bit more of urgency in her hobble. Anna finally made it to the top of the building and grabbed her medical supplies. She imediatly went to work stitching up her arm and leg, placing an I.V. in her veins and waiting for the mix of drugs and blood to flow into her again. Anna felt the seditives and pain killers working in her and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Nina finally found their hideout and hurried inside with Yoshimitsu. His wounds were serious and she needed to get all the shrapnel and broken peices of armour out of his skin. "I hope your really out cold because I dont have any painkillers except this." She said unscrewing a flask she had in her pocket and pouring out vodka on the wound. Yoshimitsu didnt make a noise but he was still breathing. "Good, he's out cold. That'll make this a lot easyier." She said pulling out her combat knife. Nina un clasped his chest plate and removed the armor to reveal a muscular pale upper body. She was amazed at his shape considering his age. "I've heard rumors that your at leastfifty seven but your body suggests your not a day over twenty." she said talking to him as she started to take out the armour fragments and metal from his chest and stomach. "I wonder what you really are." she said looking up at the lifeless mask he wore. She removed the last peice of metal from his chest and put on a large bandage. She gazed down and saw his legs were also in need of medical attention. "Well at least this will answer a couple of questions." she said laughingly as she took off the leggings to his armour and seeing his shrapnel peppered legs. "Damn, this is bad." Nina said pouring more vodka over his shins. He was lucky he didnt need one of his legs amputated, the damage could have been a lot worse. He also didn't suffer any hits to his lower torso. Nina wrapped his legs and leaned back looking at her handywork. "Not to bad Williams." she said lookng at the gauss pads and bandages. Nina finally had time to look at her wounds. She had sufferd a few minor cuts and one deeper cut that se needed to stich up in her side. She took off her outer camo jacket and grabbed the sewing kit out of the medical bag. As she was stitching herself up, Yoshimitsu stirred and tried to move but Nina put a hand on his uncovered chest and pushed back down. "Your not evenclose to being recovered yet." Nina said looking down at his masked face. "Thank you.." Yoshimitsu said relaxing and sinking back to the earth to sleep off his wounds. Nina smiled at him and ran her hand over his chest. "Another time, another place, you'd be quite a catch." she said leaning back to finish her stitching.

Brians systems rebooted. His vision came back to life and adjusted to the night sky. He was still imobolized and could only really move his fingers. "What the hell happened." he thought to himself as he pumped his fingers back and forth to get blood flowing and his cicuts working again. "All i remember is that I was caught in a large explosion." he said looking ove his body to see he only had minor tissue damage all over. "At least im still in one peice." he said finally gaining some move ment in his arms. Brian lifted him self to a sitting position and saw the trench he had created from being thrown into the earth. He was suprised that anything could Blast him that far from his orginal location. "Must have been fairly close. Im just gald the damage wasnt too extensive." He said taking a large piece of sheet metal out of his side. The wound sealed up and cauterized because of the medical operations his body went through. Brian sat there for about an hour picking out fragments and healing his body. Brain finally regained motion in his legs as he felt the servos and gears clicking and whirling. He raised from his twisted metal chair and walked twords the location of where his nav point falshed. Anna was back at the hideout. "Leaving me out here, not to friendly." Brian said making a mental note to distrust her from now on. Anna was good, really good. But she lacked loyaltys and that worried Brian slightly. "I wouldnt want to have to kill such a beauty." Brian said thinking to himself. He walked into the building and jammed the trip lasers to Annas' claymore mines. Brain walked into the room to see Anna bandaged up and in only her black underware. "That ninja really did a number on you didn't he." Brian said deciding that he could trust her after all. Anna stirred but didn't wake due to the drugs. Brian just sat down on the bed and ran his hand over her face. "At least he didnt damage that beautiful face." Brian said laughingly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legato626:Hope you liked that chapter. The battlefield is heating up and the injured treat thier wounds. But when will someones luck run out? Review please, after all its not whether you win or lose...o what the hell just review lol.


	5. Counterstrike Anyone?

Legato626: Things are going to start heating up real soon. Both on and off the battle field! So my loyalist readers, we press onward into the growing feelings of the two partys. Not to mention the growing amounts of gunfire and explosive action.

Chapter 5: Counterstrike Anyone?

Anna stirred from her drug induced sleep and saw Brian cleaning his mini-gun in the corner of the room. Brian had taken the barrels off and was cleaning them with a cloth pulled by a metal rod. Anna rubbed her eyes gently, trying to adjust to the light of early morning. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Brian said with a sly smile. "Brian, I'm glad you made it back." she said still half drowsy from the drugs. "I was afraid there wouldn't be anyone to share the room with when I woke up." she said sitting up and feeling a blanket fall off her body. "Thought you might get cold." Brian said sliding his recently cleaned barrel into place. "Thanks." Anna said as she wrapped herself in the blanket, taking out her I.V.'s and placing the set back into her medical bag. "Did you get injured at all!" Anna said seeing that he was perfectly fine. "Some, but nothing to serious," he sad sliding in another barrel. Anna walked over to him and admired his scared body. "Its like a tapestry of painful memories on your body." Anna said as she ran her fingerws delicatly over his chest. "Your quite the exibit yourself." Brian said gazing at her exposed mid section that bore many battle scars. As Anna ran her fingers gently over his facial scar and turned his head twords her. "We both have our fair share of pain." Anna said leaning in and kissing Brian deeply. Brian returned the kiss and Anna sat down on his lap, kissing him deeply as her hands roamed his body feeling the scars of battle. Brian picked her up and carried her to the bed in the room and laid her down gently. Anna pulled him down to her and see kissed him again leading him down to her.

Yoshimitsu had been up for awhile dealing with the pain of his wounds the only way he knew how, meditation. Nina was finishing her last stich, pulling the thread tight. She turned to Yoshimitsu who was sitting cross legged and holding his sword between his eyes perfectly. "How badly does it hurt?" Nina asked seeing his muscles contract as he meditated. "Nothing in comparison to how my clansmen were killed." Yoshimitsu said in a cold tone that suprised Nina. "How do you mean?" she asked Yoshimitsu who had put down his sword in its sheath. "My clan was protecting Brian as he regained his strentgh from the last tounament, we had improved his body through cybernetics hoping that he would assist our clan in destroying the new bio-weapon the Mishima-Zybatsu had created. In turn, when he awoke from the surgery he went on a violent rampage, slaughtering my comrades. Brian even killed the doctor who had given him his new power." Yoshimitsu said clutching his pale white fists. "It is my duty as leader of the Manji clan to avenge my bretheren and kill Brian Fury." Yoshimitsu said looking dead into the eyes of Nina."I've got a plan, its going to be risky in your condition but ive definetly got a plan." Nina said now more determined to help him."Anna always selects one particular spot that she uses for a base of operations and a snipers den." Nina said drawing the map of the area that see could gather. "One of the only logical spots would be in one of the taller buildings." Nina said putting X's where the buildings were. "If we hit all of these, we should find her in one of them, and where we find her..." "We find Brian." Yoshimitsu said in finishing.

Brain ran his hand over Anna's side and held her closly to him. They had fallen asleep due to all the energy they spent. Anna held his hand on her stomach and pushed back into him, cuddling into his warm body. "Your exacty what I need right now." Anna said letting out a sigh of fufillment. Brian kissed the back of her neck gently and ran his hand around her hip. "Glad to hear im satisfying you." he said as he rose up from the bed and caressed her face gently. Brian slid on his pants and sat down on the bed streaching out his bio-mechanical body. Anna once again heard the straining of metal and muscle. "So your cybernetic?" Anna said sitting up with the blanket around her, gently running her hands over his back. "Yes..that ninja did this to me." Brian said with both a sound of anger and enjoyment in his voice. "He gave me this ultimate power, in return I must kill him so that he may never give this gift to others." Brain said clenching his fist in the air. Anna pressed up against him and bit his earlob. "We need to come up with a plan of attack then." Anna wispered into his ear. Brian slid his arms around her from behind and nodded. "They will find us if we stay here to long." Brian said thinking as he ran his hands over her legs. "We could move to the old church in the center of the town." Brian said as Anna let the blanket slip off her body revealing her exposed figure. "But at a later time my dear, right now I need you." Anna said guiding him back down to her. "This is going to be a long night." Brian said to himself as he kissed her deeply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legato626: Wow! things heat up alot in the bedroom and the battlefield! Next chapter will be an exciting one. The tensions and the battles heat up as we come closer to the climactic ending! The best part is I even know how im going to end the story! so thats always a good thing. review please.


End file.
